PLAYLIST
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Putar dan mainkan. Drabble song fiction-Closed Request![AkaKuro].
1. Flying Without Wings

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **PLAYLIST © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Apa kau bisa terbang?" tanya Tetsuya di pagi hari.

"Hm?" gumam Seijūrō dalam sesapan kopinya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." namun tidak dengan pemberitaan bertajuk ' _Finance Market_ ' yang tercetak di majalah MoneyFacts hari ini. Seijūrō bahkan paham sekali maksud dari _price graph_ yang tercetak di sana.

"Kau tahu 'kan. _Terbang_." Kedua tangan merentang, bergerak seolah mengepak sayap, dan yang diberi petunjuk semakin mengernyit; antara menahan tawa dan ... bingung. Ketika Seijūrō menggeleng kepala, Tetsuya kecewa, bibirnya mengerucut; menggoda untuk dikecup. "Kupikir suamiku ini bisa segalanya. Ternyata kau tidak lebih hebat dari Kise- _kun._ "

Ungkapan berarus statis, singkat tapi cukup menggelitik _mood_ Seijūrō, meski demikian sikap tenang tetap terjaga, sekali pun seringainya tidak dapat dikondisikan.

"Tetsuya, _my love_..." Seijūrō menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Apa kau berpikir _adjektiva_ 'absolut' yang mereka berikan padaku itu sekedar ungkapan saja, hm?" dagu dicolek, _kiss morning_ kembali ditagih untuk yang kesepuluh kali- _atau tepatnya yang kesebelas jika ditambah yang tadi_. "Jangankan terbang, meroketkan harga saham perusahaan saja aku sanggup." Seijūrō mendireksi dengan lirikan matanya pada majalah di atas meja makan.

"Sombong itu dosa lho, pacarnya setan."

Pundak Seijūrō naik turun, dan Tetsuya tahu orang yang masih betah memeluknya ini tengah menertawakan dirinya.

"Iya-iya maaf, kau lucu Tetsuya."

Saking gemasnya, bibir yang menekuk dilengkung ke atas pada tarikan pelan yang dilakukan Seijūrō di kedua pipi tembam Tetsuya.

"Kau serius tidak tahu suamimu ini sangat handal dalam urusan terbang? Jam terbangku bahkan jauh lebih banyak daripada Ryōta. Dan kehebatanku adalah; aku terbang tanpa menggunakan alat seperti pesawat, jet atau sayap; pun jika ada."

Tetsuya memasang mimik terkejut. Lugu dan polosnya berulah— _lagi_.

"Lalu kau terbang dengan apa?"

Seijūrō tersenyum.

"Aku terbang dengan cinta," satu jari menekan pelan pada dada Tetsuya "dan _landing_ di sini."

.

 _And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings._

 _ **Westlife**_ **—** _ **I'm flying without wings**_

.

.

 **Next play ...**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 17/2/18]**

 **a/n :** iknw dat song so old, but for me this **song** will truly never get **old** :"D

Dengan ini saya ingin mencoba ' _ **open request : song fic**_ ' sebagai bentuk terima kasih dan cinta saya kepada kalian yang sudah membuat fandom KnB ( _especially for akakuro shipper_ ) kembali hidup (Hatur arigato).

Dan juga sebagai bentuk kemodusan saya untuk mengetahui _genre_ musik apa yang sering kalian dengar (ya .. kali aja sama, atau bisa jadi menulari lagu kesukaan kalian ke aing, wkwk) xD

-Kin


	2. Give You What You Like

Dalam kemegahan dunia yang terangkum pada status sosial, dengan dingin kau mengabaikan mereka; para wanita, yang berkompetisi untuk memenangkan hatimu. Namun kau terlampau jenius, untuk tidak terjerumus pada mereka yang berakal bulus.

Lalu, ketimbang mengotori mata dengan wanita-wanita berpenampilan kain minus, lain hal untuk seseorang bersurai biru, dengan mata teduh bagai angin yang berhembus.

Sosok itu terlalu memikat, hingga terlupa akan sesuatu yang mengikat.

Sebelah lengan Seijūrō digamit, "Kau mau kemana tampan? Kita belum selesai bersenang-senang." Seteguk _wine_ kembali ditawarkan, dan kuncian itu tumbuh menjadi sebuah dekapan sepihak. Mencoba menggoda dengan fisik paling _menonjol_ yang wanita jalang itu miliki.

Sayang, usaha itu justru dihargai murah; oleh sesuatu yang bahkan lebih tak berharga dari sebuah kotoran.

" _Get lost._ "

Tanpa pengulangan yang perlu, wanita itu segera membebaskannya. Karena bagaimanapun, semurah apapun harga diri sang wanita, nyawa masih sesuatu yang mahal baginya. Jelas, wanita itu tidak ingin mati sekarang. Terlebih mengakhirinya di tangan si Tuan muda berkepribadian majemuk.

Meskipun _night club_ ini dibanjiri manusia-manusia menawan, tetapi iris rubi tuan nyatanya telah tertawan.

Sempoyongan kau mencoba berjalan; mendekati sosok incaran.

Seolah dewi fortuna menyapa, pemuda manis itu mendekat padamu sesaat sebelum tubuhmu terjatuh.

"Apa Anda butuh kamar?" tawar pemilik suara berparas datar.

"Ya, kalau bisa beserta dirimu di dalamnya."

.

.

 _Please wrap your drunken arms_ _around me_

 _And I'll let you call me yours tonight_

 _Cause slightly broken's just what I need_

 _And if you give me what I want_

 _Then I'll_ _give you what you like_

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **PLAYLIST © Kina**

 **Now playing:: Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne**

 **Request from Sayaka Minamoto**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Alarm pada _handphone_ membangunkan indera pendengaran Tetsuya. Disusul dengan sisa-sisa spektrum putih mentari yang menembus jendela kamar yang setengah tertutup korden. Ia mulai membuka mata.

Faktanya, mimpi itulah yang membuatnya terbangun pagi ini. Sebuah mimpi tentang pertemuan pertama dengan seseorang yang merubah hatinya yang selama ini kering.

Sehelai kemeja dirasa cukup untuk ia kenakan, tanpa perlu kain lain untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya; privasi.

"Oh kau sudah bangun." ujar pria tampan yang menatapnya dari balkon.

Tetsuya menghampirinya tepat saat pria itu hendak menusuk ujung rokoknya pada asbak di meja.

Jari lentik mencapit _rampasan_ nya dengan sangat cantik. Dihisap lalu dihembuskan dengan seduktif.

Tubuh Tetsuya kembali diraih, ciuman pagi lantas ditagih. Dan bagi Seijūrō bibir Tetsuya jauh lebih adiktif dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Tetsuya." Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi mulus, Seijūrō menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh wajah manis pemudanya, mencari sebuah jaminan. "Berapa lama aku bisa seperti ini bersamamu?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia hanya menunduk untuk mencari jawaban, ketika justru sebuah kenyataan pahit menampar telak untuk dirinya; 'sadar diri'.

Seijūrō mengikuti arah pandang Tetsuya, dan itu mengarah pada ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip meminta atensi.

"Maaf, kurasa ini yang terakhir."

Tetsuya berjinjit demi satu kecupan terakhir pada pipi Seijūrō, seraya berbisik di telinganya, "Sampaikan maaf ku juga pada tunanganmu, Akashi- _kun._ "

.

 _I'll give you one last chance to hold me_ _  
_  
 _If you give me one last cigarette_ _  
_  
 _By now it's only in the morning_ _  
_  
 _Now that I gave you what you want_ _  
_  
 _All I want is to forget_ _  
_

.

.

.

 **Next play:: When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 15/4/18]**

 **a/n :** It was unbelievable i got so many 'atensi' #deeply touched :")

saya akan (mencoba) konsisten untuk membuat **drabble song fic** ini; berurut sesuai dengan _review_ ( _request_ ) yang masuk.

Untuk nona Sayaka ( _or.. should i call 'Siv'_ ) semoga suka ya ;)

.

( _btw, buat author/reader dari Tangerang, yg suka melipir ke Aeon BSD di akhir pekan, jika melihat bocah autis dg sketchbook di foodcourt dekat 'Takoyaki' coba panggil aja dg 'Kin', tp klo ga nengok2 abaikan saja, wkwk_ )

.

 _Happy Akakuro day_ :D

-Kin


	3. When You Say Nothing at All

Jika boleh berbangga diri, di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Akashi Seijūrō satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

 _Itu adalah kesimpulan_ sombong _yang tercetus sebelum bertemu dengan_ dia.

Pada hari itu Seijūrō mengenakan kacamata hitam, menggelapkan birunya langit; seraya berharap mampu memburamkan apa yang tidak ingin terbaca.

 _Hingga suatu ketika,_

Bangku taman di sore itu, menjadi destinasi yang mempertemukannya pada _destiny._

Tepat saat seseorang itu (tanpa diduga) melepaskan kacamata hitam Seijūrō.

 _Biru langit untuk pertama kalinya nampak begitu indah._

Sepasang iris teduh di sana seolah menawarkan determinasi.

Seijūrō terpana. Terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

Saat sentuhan dirasa pada sebelah pipinya, ia sadar bahwa mendung dalam dirinya belum juga mereda. Lembut, sapuan halus itu mengeringkan jejak melankolis yang terpeta di sana.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, Seijūrō merasa tepat untuk meluapkan isi hati; bahkan ke orang yang jelas baru pertama kali ia temui. "Sesaat sebelum ibuku meninggal sepekan lalu, beliau berpesan agar aku selalu mensyukuri apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padaku" **–** _termasuk_ ' _kutukan' ini,"_ jadi ..." Seijūrō memandangnya, mengobservasi tiap dinamika wajah yang terjadi di sana. Menggunakan keahlian **–** _atau kutukan_ **–** yang dimilikinya untuk menerka jawaban si lawan bicara.

Jeda yang awalnya sengaja ia buat, lama-kelamaan menjadi durasi yang panjang.

' _Kenapa tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat terbaca olehku? Apa serumit itu isi otaknya?'_

Terdiam, untuk ketiga kalinya seorang Akashi Seijūrō dibuat takjub. Hingga perasaan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa kagum.

Tanpa ragu ia julurkan tangannya untuk awalan yang akan dibangun. "Akashi Seijūrō, sepertinya aku akan sering mengunjungimu di sini."

Sambutan tangannya yang lembut, disusul dengan senyum teduhnya lah yang pada akhirnya menjadi bahasanya untuk dipahami.

.

.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

 _Try as I may I can never explain_

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **PLAYLIST © Kina**

 **Now playing::** **When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating**

 **Request from** **Mel-985**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Semakin sering Seijūrō mengajaknya berbincang, semakin sering pemuda tampan itu dibuat terkejut dengan fakta Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak terduga. Penampilan memang seorang penipu ulung. Siapa sangka di balik wajah manis dan sikap lembutnya, ada masa lalu kelam yang bahkan tidak ia coba sembunyikan.

Menjadi seorang tunawicara bukan penghambat bagi Tetsuya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Dan Seijūrō, sebagai orang yang tergabung dalam militer sekaligus memiliki kelebihan manusiawi pada indra keenamnya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu di antara seribu dari orang-orang yang ia temui.

 _Istimewa_.

Memahami dan mengerti. Mungkin campuran dari keduanya yang pada akhirnya membentuk harmoni.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Duduk berdampingan di bangku taman seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, memerhatikan beberapa anak kecil bermain di seberang. Beberapa jenis bunga yang beberapa minggu lalu Tetsuya tanam mulai bermekaran di sekitaran taman; dengan masing-masing makna bunga yang sesuaikan.

Sebuah ordinasi yang tidak biasa pikir Seijūrō.

"Kurasa, bahasa yang kau pilih sungguh manis, Tetsuya. Aku suka."

Pemandangan itu, menjadi ujung pangkal filosofi yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh Seijūrō. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum; mengiyakan.

Hening menjeda, menambah kegugupan hal yang selanjutnya akan Seijūrō lakukan.

Dengan sebelah lutut yang bertumpu pada permukaan beraspal, sebuket mawar merah Seijūrō ulurkan pada Tetsuya yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Bersedia jadi teman hidupku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Senyum yang lain; dan berani sumpah inilah yang terbaik.

Alih-alih meraih bunganya, Tetsuya menggenggam tangan kokoh itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seijūrō ingin sekali kelebihan yang ia miliki berguna saat ini.

Namun, ketika mata seindah langit itu yang paling mampu menyuarakan apa yang tidak terucap, bagi Seijūrō itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Seijūrō pun sudah cukup mahir untuk menerjemahkan segala bentuk senyum, sentuhan, tatapan, hingga air matanya.

Karena nyatanya itu cara terbaik untuk menjawab permintaannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

.

 _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

 _You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

.

.

 **Next play::** **Shape of You** **–** **Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 3/6/18]**

 **a/n :** **'** _You say it best, when you say nothing at all'._ That line makes me feel so touch because it's exactly what I am going through (te-he)

still enjoy listening this song (sampe hampir khilap, bablas mo tembus 1k word, uhuq)

Kepada nona Mel, gimana rikues nya? Semoga suka ya ;)

.

-Kin


	4. Shape of You

Akashi Seijūrō bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi percaya pada ramalan cuaca yang selalu diberitakan di pagi dan malam hari. Bagaimana tidak? Peramal bernama _Oha-Asa_ yang selalu diimani teman _tsundere-_ nya itu telah mematahkan kepercayaannya dengan mengatakan bahwa hari ini suhu akan terjun drastis mencapai minus ketika yang ia rasakan saat ini justru panas yang begitu membakar.

 _Percaya atau tidak, ia hanya mencari-cari objek untuk disalahkan saja, ketika_ fetish _dewasanya berulah._

Satu tepukan pada pundak tidak cukup menarik perhatian yang sepenuhnya pemilik iris rubi itu tengah berikan pada entitas di meja seberang.

"Ho.., musim panas tiba lebih awal dari yang kauduga, _huh_? _Glückwunsch_.."

Seruan Nijimura tidak lebih dari dengungan yang terdengar abstrak di telinga. Pun opini stereotip lainnya dari rekan kerja di sisi kiri yang ikut mengamati ketertarikan pada mata Seijūrō. _Alas_! Dia bukanlah punjangga seperti Nijimura yang pandai mengumbar sajak indah, bukan juga seorang pedopil selayaknya Chihiro yang memiliki _fetish_ pada bocah _moe_.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja premis dari 'manis' menuntut sebuah legalitas secara _de jure_ untuk mendukung perasaannya yang berkontradiksi pada logika.

Kenapa hanya dengan bersitatap dengan iris biru itu dirinya seolah terhipnotis?

Kapan terakhir ia merasa begitu berhasrat, hingga memicunya kembali mengeluarkan sisi antagonis?

Apa yang menyebabkan ia harus menitipkan secarik _notes_ pada pramusaji demi meraih notis?

Ke mana sikap tenang dengan kerasionalan yang dimilikinya pergi?

Siapa pemuda manis— _kurang ajar_ yang berani membuatnya seperti ini?

Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh semudah itu pada pesonanya?

Dan berbagai pertanyaan beruntun 'W5H' itu terus berputar di kepalanya, melambungkan khayalan pada batas teratas, hingga subyek yang menjadi kunci jawabannya terlihat semakin mendekat.

Kerlingan matanya adalah sebuah undangan eksklusif yang ia dapatkan.

Seijūrō melonggarkan simpul dasi pada leher. Seolah belum cukup meredakan peningkatan suhu pada tubuh, lengan kemeja ia gulung sebatas siku.

Pertolongan datang tanpa diminta, si pemuda membantunya dengan melepas dua kancing teratas pada kemeja Seijūrō.

Gerakan impuls membawa kedua tubuh saling merapatkan diri.

Memenjara pinggang si pemuda dalam kurungan lengan kanan dan kiri.

Lalu satu dari bisikannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat Seijūrō hindari.

" _Ready_?"

.

.

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **PLAYLIST** **© Kina**

 **Now playing::** **Shape of You** **–** **Ed Sheeran**

 **Request from** **Miichan_Maru**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Pada malam yang lain, di bulan dan tempat yang sama, Seijūrō menemui pemudanya— _atau jika boleh berbangga diri, dialah kekasih_.

Kuroko Tetsuya; pemuda beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, tiba-tiba saja teringat masa ketika mereka baru bertemu. Bagaimana mereka mengisi malam hingga perpanjangan fajar untuk saling mengenal, mendekap, mencicipi satu sama lain.

Taksi silver menepi tepat ketika wajah Tetsuya memerah, membuat Seijūrō reflex mendaratkan sentuhan tangannya pada kening Tetsuya alih-alih meraih kenop pintu untuk dibuka.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala sebelum dugaan yang dipikirkan Seijūrō diutarakan.

Malu-malu ia beranikan diri menyerukan isi dari kilasan nostalgianya. "Ma-maaf, tiba-tiba aku teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Akashi- _kun_."

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Tetsuya merasa tatapan rubi itu berlama memandanginya. Tidak lama kemudian, Seijūrō menghampiri pintu kemudi, menunduk sedikit saat mengatakan kepada sang sopir untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah dirasa privasi telah diraih, Seijūrō kembali dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Apa kau ingin mengulangnya?"

Secara otomatis kedua mata Tetsuya terpejam, mencoba menimang-nimang tawaran tersebut.

Seijūrō mencoba peruntungan dari sikap Tetsuya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya, tepat sebelum jari si target menghalau persentuhan bibir.

"Bagiku, kau rival terberat setelah _vanilla milkshake_ ," Tetsuya mengalung lengan pada leher kekasihnya seraya berbisik, "jadi kumohon, berikan rasa terbaik padaku, Akashi- _kun_.."

Tidak ada jawaban lisan, ketika tiap sentuhan yang diberikan Seijūrō adalah bukti afeksi untuk tiap adorasi padanya.

" _With my pleasure_."

.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

.

.

 **Next play::** **White Horse** **–** **Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **[Tangerang,** **9** **/** **12** **/18]**

 **a/n :** _i can't use both of my hands to type because i have tremors if i go further, however typing this story really provoked my desire to make some adult content. Gee! XD_

Kepada nona Miichan, gimana rikues nya? Gomen, lemonnya saya tiadakan (saya masih polos, _nee-chan, wkwkw_ ) :") _but still,_ semoga suka ya ;)

.

.

 **Fyi :** Request di FFn Playlist ini saya _**Closed**_ , melihat masih banyak juga yg belum saya buatkan. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya ya, berkat kalian _playlist_ di hp saya bertambah, lagunya pun benar2 **_recommended_** # _salute pose_.

.

Dan berhubung saya sedang berminat membuat FFn di fandom lain, mungkin ke depannya saya akan lebih sering menambah tulisan di sana, pun besar kemungkinan saya buat versi _**crossover**_. (Maafkan si Kina yg labil) :D

.

.

-Kin


End file.
